callofdutyfandomcom_ru-20200215-history
Beauty of Annihilation
right|300px right Beauty of Annihilation (англ. Красота уничтожения) — секретная песня в зомби-режиме Call of Duty: World at War. Она написана Кевином Шервудом и исполнена Еленой Сигман. Встречается на карте Shi No Numa, где она проигрывается после окончания игры, а также встречается на карте Der Riese в качестве секрета. Данная песня также встречается на той же карте в Call of Duty: Black Ops в дополнении Rezurrection и Call of Duty: Black Ops III в настройках музыки в меню. Также в Call of Duty: Black Ops III на карте The Giant проигрывается ремикс данной песни, созданный Брайаном Таи. Активация На карте есть колбы с зеленой жидкостью, в которых находится спинной мозг присоединенный к головному мозгу. Две находятся в левом проходе недалеко от телепорта А, а третья находится в комнате около телепорта В. Если все три колбы на карте, после чего заиграет песня. Текст песни Интересные факты * Строчка "Death, be my dignity, execute hemlock philosophy" ("Приму смерть достойно, словно Сократ,") является ссылкой на древнегреческого философа Сократа, который добровольно принял смертельный яд Болиголова (это растение, по англ. hemlock) считая что таким образом он достойно примет смерть оставаясь свободным человеком. Позже было создано Общество Хемлока, выступавшее за автоэвтаназию (легальное лишение жизни человека по его собственному желанию). Поэтому перевод строки не дословный, но лучше передаёт смысл. * Каждая из первых четырёх строчек ссылается на игровых персонажей Der Riese; ** Первая строчка: "All my atrocities, come by way of reciprocity." Танк Демпси — это ссылка на страшные вещи, которые Демпси совершал во время войны и мысль что теперь пришла расплата за них. ** Вторая строчка: "I'm chewing the bones of my own reprieve" Эдвард Рихтгофен — ссылка на то, как Доктор помогал создать зомби, чем подписал себе приговор, а теперь они обратились против него. ** Третья строчка: "Death, be my dignity, execute hemlock philosophy" Такео Масаки — очевидная ссылка на японскую философию, что сдаваться врагу это позор и лучше принять достойно смерть, чем жить потеряв честь. Подробнее о том, что такое философия Хемлока, писалось выше. ** Четвёртая строчка: "Poison fills the cup of the carpenter," Николай Белинский — взяв бонус Плотник Николай признается, что до войны он был плотником, а яд это ссылка на его алкогольную зависимость (ведь алкоголь по сути тот же яд). * В строчках "WITH 7.62 HIGH VELOCITY!" и "WITH 7.92 AND NO IMPUNITY!!!!" имеет ввиду калибр патрона к оружию. * Это первый саундтрек к режиму, в котором используется нецензурная лексика. * В английской версии Доктор Рихтгофен может произнести фразу "Beauty of Annihilation!" разорвав несколько зомби лучевым оружием или гранатой. В русской версии, однако, эту фразу перевели так: "Вот она, КРАСОТА ХАОСА!". * В то время как другой саундтрек The One исполняется от лица зомби этот саундтрек поётся от лица выживших. * На карте Der Riese эта песня немного обрублена. Это можно заметить в официальном трейлере карты. И на самой карте не хватает примерно минуты песни. * Один из фрагментов этой песни используется в качестве звука окончания раунда с Адскими гончими. en:Beauty of Annihilation Категория:Саундтреки World at War Категория:Der Riese Категория:Пасхалки Категория:Саундтреки Black Ops Категория:Саундтреки Black Ops III